


Lilies

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Lilies

I’m not hungry. Let’s have dinner - IA

Molly Hooper blushed at the text. She quickly glanced up, hoping that no one had noticed.

“You okay, Molly?” John Watson shot her an inquiring look.

Molly cleared her throat. “Fine, thanks. Just fine.” Molly’s trembling hands quickly texted Irene back.

A bit busy at the moment. - MH

Pity. - IA

“Come, John! I have experiments to attend to!” Sherlock called, as he swept out of the building, with John right on his heels.

On second thought, dinner sounds lovely. -MH

Wonderful. - IA

 

An hour later, Molly arrived at Irene Adler’s home - no, that wasn’t the right word for it. Molly was certain this was not Irene’s home. That was too familiar of a word for it. Workplace was a better one. As Molly entered the extravagant estate, the scent of lilies tickled her nostrils. 

Molly gasped as Irene entered the foyer. Her chesnut hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Her navy dress was feminine and soft, so opposite of how Irene so often presented herself in her work as a dominatrix. Molly blushed as she realized that Irene had dressed for her. Her pulse quickened and her cheeks flushed as Irene’s lips quickly grazed her own.


End file.
